


Something to Yearn For

by AcesArtscape



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can’t believe I wrote fanfic about my ocs so many years ago, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesArtscape/pseuds/AcesArtscape
Summary: [Written 2018]-Elijah would never admit he was touch starved. He was the biggest flirt of the precinct, it was his part of his persona to be “getting it” all the time. However, Ira saw right through his act and decided to mess with him as payback...and for her own amusement. Little does she know, he’s always secretly wanted this and more!
Relationships: Ira Lagear/ Elijah Vixen
Kudos: 4





	Something to Yearn For

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my google drive and I found this fic. It was too cute not to post. It’s old but it definitely has a place in my heart

It began as daydreams, but escalated into real life. Dreaming of harmless kisses never hurt anyone except Elijah, who constantly wished for it to be reality. However, he never expected it to actually happen, but like most things in his world, the unexpected should be expected no matter the circumstances. 

It started out accidentally, reaching for the same manila folder or brushing hands in the hallway. Elijah thought nothing of it at the time, until Ira had figured out that Elijah was insanely sensitive to touch. She never brought it up in conversation, since it wasn’t a work friendly topic in the first place. Now, it was her turn to mess with Elijah just as he did to her many years ago. She had no intention of truly hurting him; it was simply a game. It was her touch that messed with him, so she would use that to her advantage.

Whenever Elijah grabbed Ira’s wrist to drag her around, instead of shaking him off, she would lock hands with him. At first this took him off guard, but slowly he became accustomed to it. When Ira began treading her fingers over Elijah’s wrist, he would tremble and pull away. Ira would find new ways of provoking him, like making sure to touch his fingertips every time she handed him his coffee. Sometimes she would make their legs brush together under the office desk so she could see Elijah break out in a sweat. She noticed how his face heated up whenever they made contact or how he’d try to avert his gaze from hers. This told her that her plan was working perfectly. 

On a relatively calm day at work, Ira approached her partner with a cup of coffee in hand. Elijah glanced at the cup for a moment, not bothering to greet Ira. He knew what was going to happen. Ira sat next to her partner, knowing exactly what would happen next. 

“Coffee?” She said, offering the cup to him.

Elijah scoffed. It was driving him mad; the small touches everywhere from his arms to his neck. Even when their legs pressing against each other under the table, it still drove him crazy. It had been going on for awhile now and he didn’t know what to make of it. Obviously Ira could never love him back. Maybe he was just making this all up in his head? He was most likely touch starved and his brain was playing tricks on him. It was embarrassing to admit how his cheeks would flush at the smallest gestures, or how he’d stutter and struggle with his words whenever they held hands. It was ridiculous. He hoped it would end soon because he was sure he was going to lose his mind. He wanted more than anything to embrace Ira and take everything in. 

“Thanks.” He mumbled silently, taking the coffee from Ira. 

He felt her hands slide over his as she handed it over. He hastily took a sip from his coffee, trying to ignore Ira as she pulled up a chair. He knew what was coming next but the anticipation still killed him. Ira sat herself next to Elijah and allowed herself to ease into the chair. She carefully pressed the upper part of her leg against Elijah’s, subtly leaning into him as if she were trying to read something on his desk. 

“I’ll have to leave soon to get us more coffee.” She said, watching him out of the corner of her eye. 

Elijah almost choked on his drink as he struggled to find his words. The feeling of their legs pressed together made his cheeks flush, palms sweat and heart race. He refused to move away and leaned towards Ira as if to ask for something more. He hated being teased. He cleared his throat as he took another sip of his coffee before speaking.

“I can live without coffee for a day.” He said with a deep exhale. He didn’t realize that he was holding in his breath, which was becoming a daily occurrence at this point.

Elijah took a moment to calm down, so that the beating feeling in his chest would still.

“Are you done?” She asked, pointing to the empty coffee cup.

He glanced down to his cup and realized that he had finished it without even realizing. Ira took his silence as an answer and grabbed the cup out of his hand, overlapping her warm fingers over his. Elijah froze for a moment as he swallowed thickly, trying to process what was happening. Why was he about to break when all she did was make contact with him?! His heart was pounding in his chest and it felt like it was going to burst any moment.

“Elijah? What seems to be the problem?” Ira placed a hand on Elijah’s shoulder, slowly moving it up towards his neck to check his temperature. 

“You’re burning up.”

Elijah’s eyes widened a bit, swallowing dryly as he tried to form a sentence in his mind. Everything in his head was a blur and it was a struggle just to think of something reasonable to say. Ira watched carefully, amused by his quietness and his fluttered expression. Her hands began to trail up his neck as she traced her fingers over his fluffy ears. Once she reached his cheek, she gently cupped it, brushing her thumb over his lips while his mouth was agape. 

“Do you need me to get you water instead?” 

He shook his head, no. He felt ashamed all of a sudden, looking away from her brooding gaze. This can’t be happening, he thought as he felt her hand grip his chin to force his stare back towards herself.

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you want.” 

He took a deep breath, feeling her fingers tightening on his chin as he looked back at the other. Ira ran her thumb across Elijah’s lips once more while she waited for a response.

“I want you…” He whispered, his voice trailing off before he could finish.

It only took a moment for Ira to lean in and plant a kiss on Elijah’s mouth. Elijah had not kissed anyone in years; not passionately at least. He fell dead silent as he closed his eyes to take in the sensation of their lips colliding. He grumbled in disappointment before the other pulled him in for a much rougher, deeper kiss, that soon turned into a full out embrace. He could feel Ira smiling against the kisses which only made his heart flip. She loved him back. She wasn’t disgusted by him—

“What the fuck do you two think you’re doing?!” A voice shouted. 

“Fuck off Brian!” Elijah yelled, breaking the kiss.

“Where do you think you’re going?! I’m your boss— get the fuck–“

Jayden watched with wide eyes as his brother grabbed Ira and dragged her off to somewhere private.

“I can’t believe this.” Jayden gasped.

“What do you mean?” Xander asked, looking down at his boyfriend.

“Elijah has finally found someone who loves him back… it’s—“

“A miracle.” Dylan, Jayden’s other lover, finished for him.

When the pair arrived in the storage room, their session continued. Ira moved her hands to Elijah’s waist, ever so gently pulling their torso’s together. 

“For someone who doesn’t engage in intimacy a lot, you’re pretty good.” Elijah complimented, wrapping his arms around Ira’s neck. He couldn’t help but smile at her. He never felt so happy in his life.

Ira leaned in for another kiss as Elijah returned the favor. He almost felt like he couldn’t breathe, but in the best way possible. His heart was racing as his hands reached out to grip Ira’s vest to prevent her from pulling away. He wanted to savor the moment as much as he could. He had dreamed of for so long and he would not let it go to waste. Ira gasped under her breath when they finally broke apart. 

“I love you, you know that right?” Ira mumbled as she pressed her forehead against his.

“You…” he let the words sit in his head for a bit.

They two had gone a long way since their first meeting. The had started off hating each other’s guts but grew to realize their differences and created a mutual understanding. He never thought that the day would come, where Ira Lagear, once his hated enemy and toy, became something more than just a friend.

“You really love me? This isn’t a cruel joke is it?” He was beginning to worry that he was imagining things again, that everything that had happened was a lie. 

“Elijah Vixen, don’t make me say it again.” Ira teased.

“Fine. I love you... Ira. Now, let’s continue.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

<3

The end


End file.
